


Frisky Business: A Flowerfell Story part 1

by Starlite_Luminous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: My First Fanfic, My First Undertale Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlite_Luminous/pseuds/Starlite_Luminous
Summary: Frisk has just gotten to Snowdin after leaving the ruins. He hasn't gained any flowers yet thanks to Flowey helping him. But things are gonna change in Snowdin. Frisk meets Sans and his brother Papyrus. Sans doesn't mind Frisk at all but Papyrus has no tolerance for humans.





	Frisky Business: A Flowerfell Story part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do some writing for Flowerfell. Im a new writer so bear with me.

Frisk: Brrrrrg. Its so cold out here. It must be like 30 degrees.  
Flowey: Next time you decide to fall down a mountain, bring a jacket.  
Frisk: -_-  
Frisk: OK lets get a move on. I don't want to stay here longer than i have to.  
*Frisk starts walking towards the bridge*  
Frisk: Wow. This place is a total wasteland.  
Flowey: Don't focus on the scenery you idiot. Just keep moving.  
Frisk: Hey look! There's a bridge up ahead.  
*Frisk arrives at the bridge*  
Flowey: Looks more like a gate if you ask me.  
Frisk: Well whoever made it sure doesn't know how to craft gates.  
*Flowey turns around*  
Flowey: Uhhh Frisk...  
Frisk: What's wrong Flowey?  
Flowey: There's someone coming this way.  
Flowey: If this monster is like any of the ones we faced in the Ruins, we need to move. NOW  
*Frisk proceeds to run but bones spring out of the ground and block the way*  
Frisk: Ah! Where did these bones come from?  
Flowey: Well it looks like this is it. We're doomed.  
*The ominous figure moves closer*  
Frisk: No. Stay away. I got a stick and I'm not afraid to swing it.  
???: I S T H A T H O W Y O U G R E E T A N E W F R I E N D ?  
Frisk: F-friend?  
???: C O M E S H A K E M Y H A N D .  
Flowey: *whisper* Don't listen to them Frisk.  
Frisk: *whisper* We don't have any other option Flowey.

*Frisk shakes their hand and a fart noise plays*  
Sans: ah. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny  
Sans: anyways hey there kiddo. im sans. sans the skeleton. ;)  
Flowey: Are you the one who summoned those bones?  
Sans: heh, yeah that was me.  
Flowey: You could've killed us!! >:[  
Sans: ah fuhgeddaboudit.  
Frisk: Hm? That necklace you have...  
Sans: what about it?  
Frisk: I've seen that thing before.  
Sans: oh really? mind telling me what it does so i can add it to my research notes?  
Frisk: As far as I now, it seems to be some kind of save point. Like the one's you see in video games.  
Frisk: Maybe i'll be taken back to one if I die...  
Sans: that seems likely.  
Sans: anyways, we shouldn't be here. if my brother comes by and sees you you're as good as dead.  
*The three walk through the gate*  
Sans: oh no here he comes.  
Sans: hide behind that convenient lamp.  
*Frisk hides behind the lamp*  
Sans: 'sup bro.  
Papyrus: DON'T "'sup" ME BROTHER.  
Papyrus: HAVE YOU SPOTTED A HUMAN YET?  
Sans: nope. its just me here.  
Papyrus: WELL GO PATROL IN ANOTHER AREA YOU LAZYBONES! YOU'RE NOT DOING ANY GOOD LYING AROUND HERE.  
Sans: sure i am. i made snowmen in out of our likeness.  
Papyrus: SANS THOSE ARE JUST PILES OF SNOW WITH OUR NAMES ON THEM IN RED MARKER!  
Papyrus: AND WHAT IS THIS LAMP STILL DOING HERE? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO REMOVE THIS LAST WEEK.  
Sans: i did remove it. i also replaced it with another lamp.  
Papyrus: WELL GET RID OF IT! KEEP ALL THE REST OF YOUR LAMPS INDOORS.  
*the lamp slightly moves*  
Papyrus: ???  
Papyrus: DO MY EYES DECEIVE ME OR DID THAT LAMP JUST MOVE?  
Sans: nah it's probably your imagination.  
Papyrus: MY HUMAN SENSES ARE TINGLING. THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE HERE.  
Sans: your human senses were tingling last week and all you found was a dog.  
Papyrus: DOGS ARE CONSIDERED MAN'S BEST FRIEND SO TECHNICALLY I WASN'T WRONG.  
Papyrus: ANYWAYS, STEP ASIDE SANS. I'M DESTROYING THIS LAMP!  
Sans: (internally screaming)  
*Frisk and Flowey run out from behind the lamp*  
Flowey: Run and don't look back Frisk!  
Papyrus: AHA! MY HUMAN SENSES WERE RIGHT! IN YOUR FACE SANS!  
*Papyrus does a victory dance*  
Papyrus: IT'S HUMAN HUNTING TIME!

Frisk: Is he following us Flowey?  
Flowey: No. I think we lost him.  
*Papyrus jumps in front of them*  
Papyrus: HOW UNPLEASANT IT IS TO SEE YOU, YOU SNIVELING COWARD!  
Frisk: AH!  
*Frisk turns back and runs*  
Papyrus: OH YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING ME THIS TIME!!!  
*Papyrus launches a sharp bone at the back of Frisk's head*  
Frisk: GAH!  
*Frisk falls down to their knees*  
Flowey: Oh no! This is really it. We're done for.  
*Papyrus launches a barrage of bones at Frisk and Flowey*  
Frisk & Flowey: AHHHHH!  
*Frisk's SOUL shatters*

*Frisk arrives back at their savepoint*

Frisk: Ugh. What happened?  
Flowey: That skeleton attacked us, remember?  
Frisk: Oh yeah. He must've did quite a number on us. We're back at my last save point.  
Flowey: Uh Frisk...  
Frisk: What Flowey?  
Flowey: Have you always had a flower on your face?  
Frisk: Huh? When did this get here?  
Flowey: I never noticed it before either. Maybe it got there when you died?  
Frisk: Maybe. But I'm sure I can just rip this off.  
*Frisk rips the flower off*  
*Frisk's SOUL shatters*

 

*Frisk arrives back at their savepoint*

Frisk: What the?  
Frisk: Did I just die again?  
Flowey: You also got another flower.  
Frisk: Ok so I can't rip the flowers off. How do i fix this?  
Flowey: Maybe talk to that smiling trashbag we saw.  
Frisk: The who?  
Flowey: Sans.  
Frisk: Oh yeah. maybe he has something in his research notes about how to fix this.  
Frisk: Let's go Flowey.

Part 1 End


End file.
